


Noot Noot On The Stroot

by Merixcil



Series: Tumblr Fics [64]
Category: BTOB, Big Byung (Band), GOT7, VIXX
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Penguins, the one where everyone's an animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Big Byung as Mafia Penguins
Series: Tumblr Fics [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759627
Kudos: 1





	Noot Noot On The Stroot

**Author's Note:**

> All of Big Byung are intended to be different speciies of penguin in this. This fact has absolutely no bearing on the story, but if you’re curious, their species are as follows: 
> 
> Hakyeon - [Emperor Penguin](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a86317d91e71190334798197e8f14735/tumblr_inline_ojzv2nE9Yw1relvbr_500.jpg)  
> Jackson - [Royal Penguin](http://68.media.tumblr.com/bc6d9f3acdb71a20b2557a4a7a874ae3/tumblr_inline_ojzv3alB2x1relvbr_500.jpg)  
> Sungjae - [Yellow Eyed Penguin](http://68.media.tumblr.com/85f440087c17494bc0042adec3b1db02/tumblr_inline_ojzv3n5GCB1relvbr_500.jpg)  
> Sanghyuk - [Adelie Penguin](http://68.media.tumblr.com/2a102093008f2f2d5e3d44104e0da6d0/tumblr_inline_ojzv4ffFWl1relvbr_500.jpg)

“Have you got the stuff?” Jackson squawked. 

Hakyeon looked down his beak at the diminutive little penguin, unable to decide how seriously it should be taken. In the short time he had known Jackson, he had come to the conclusion that he was a bird of unusual humour, prone to blurring the lines between joke and sincere interest. 

With a great fluffing of his feathers, Hakyeon retracted his neck and settled back on his haunches. “I have the fish for dinner, if that’s what you mean,” he clacked his break. 

“I think that’s what I mean,” Jackson squawked, louder than before. 

“That’s not what he means,” came a chattering from the back of the room. They were camped out in a maintenance closet just off the London sewer system, and though the smell was unpleasant the stone walls induced an echo that was satisfyingly dramatic. 

From a darkened corner of a room that was all darkened corners, emerged a penguin with a dangerous glint in it’s eye. Sungjae, the youngest and most precocious little seabird that Hakyeon had ever encountered in this line of work. When he had a plan, it was usually dangerous, stressful, and profitable as all hell. 

To Hakyeon’s right, Sanghyuk appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, “what’s the plan, boss?”

“Sungjae’s not the boss, Hakyeon’s the boss!” Jackson cut in. 

Sanghyuk shook his head like he was trying to dislodge the image of Sungjae in a seat of power from his mind, “right. What’s the plan, penguin?”

With a great excited clacking of his beak, Sungjae leaned in conspiratorially, “I hear the Thames is a whole lot cleaner than anyone would have you believe, and if you’re willing to risk being sighted by a few humans you can make a killing out there.”

That got all their attention. Hakyeon glanced over his shoulder just to be doubly sure that their unit hadn’t sprung a fifth member when he wasn’t looking, “how much fish are we talking?”

“A whole lot more than you’ve brought us back for dinner that’s for sure.”

Hakyeon could believe it, a whole river full of fish was too good an opportunity to pass up. All they’d have to do was find a base closer to the river, human proof it, catch enough fish to bribe the seagulls down at the port, then head home to Antarctica. It sounded simple enough, though of course, these things rarely were. 

“I’ve got a major stress headache brewing,” Sanghyuk whistled sadly. Jackson immediately set about gently patting him with his flippers by way of comfort. 

“No need for stress headaches! Not this time, I think we all learned our lesson back in Seoul. No,” Sungjae clicked, “I’ve thought of a way we can do this stress free. But before we get started, we’re gonna need some back up.”

“You don’t mean-” Hakyeon started, but before he could finish Jackson had followed Sungjae’s line of thought to it’s logical conclusion. 

“We’re breaking into the zoo?” he crowed, rocking backwards and forwards so that his feet slapped loudly against the concrete floor.

“You could say that,” Sungjae chirruped with a wry shake of his tail, “but it would be more accurate to say we’re breaking someone out. Several someone’s in fact. I hear London Zoo has a very well populated penguin exhibit. Listen…”

Hakyeon extended his neck to it’s full length, interest well and truly peaked. He listened to Sungjae’s plan with excitement. With brains like this on their side, they’d be back home in no time. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'tumblr prompts' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
